Silicon solar cells have been available for a relatively long period of time. In order to increase the output from such solar cells it has been conventional to provide a single layer anti-reflection coating overlaying the solar cell. Typically these single layer anti-reflection coatings have been formed of silicon monoxide, a titanium oxide such as titanium dioxide or gas reacted titanium monoxide as well as tantalum pentoxide. Since the tantalum pentoxide and the titanium oxide have an index of refraction which is greater than that of silicon monoxide, they form a better anti-reflection coating between the silicon solar cell and the glass cover which conventionally covers such a solar cell. It has been found, however, that these single layer anti-reflection coatings suffer from a common difficulty in that they exhibit a band width which does not sufficiently cover the spectral region from 400 - 1200 nanometers which corresponds to the silicon solar cell response characteristic.